


【柯罗】圣诞快乐，柯拉先生

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 书里说人们受过的伤会让人变得更加强壮。但作为一名医生，我得指出并不是这样。没有任何一道伤疤能让人变得坚强，那些痛苦和悲伤并不是必要的。没有一座城市应当被毁灭，没有任何人理应遭受苦难才能成长。幸存的人们在掩埋着遗体的砖瓦上嚎啕大哭，拥抱彼此，却一心想要重振旗鼓，只是因为那些背负着死亡而活下来的人们，从来都不会有第二个选择罢了。
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 10





	【柯罗】圣诞快乐，柯拉先生

**Author's Note:**

> 睡前短打，瞎写写  
> BGM:《Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence》

圣诞快乐，柯拉先生。

许多日子没再给你写信，原本想说是因为信纸用完了，而补充物资的时候总是错过。但仔细一想，信既是写给你的，也同样写给我自己。甚至给我自己的部分要多过给你的。

还是不撒谎了。没再写信给你只是没能想到合适的措辞而已。

那件事，要如何对你说呢。

托一些人的福，我打败了多弗朗明哥；又或是，我发誓要为你完成的事终于完成了。

在离开德雷斯罗萨之前，我在一片废墟的尽头和战国先生见了面。

他的声音和过去从电话虫中听见的一样，也仍然在嘎吱嘎吱地吃年糕片。我在一些报纸上见过他的照片，但他本人看上去却没那么高大，也要更苍老些。我站得很远，他隔着镜片望向我，但刚开始他一定没在看我。他像是位坐在壁炉前摇椅上的垂暮老人一般，语气迟缓地向我讲述过去的事，有关你的事，他同你之间的事。

他说“某天，有个海军死了”。他说“那人于我是非常特别的”。他说“他唯一一次向我撒谎了”。他说起你，说起你的背叛，说起那些消失的人和物。

我说没错，一切都是因为我。我说你是我的恩人。我说是你给了我一条命和一颗心。我说所以我为你活了下来，讨伐了多弗朗明哥，我尝试去活成你期待的样子。即使我并不确定，你究竟期望着什么。

我离开德雷斯罗萨的时候，锋利的鸟笼终于被打破，那个以爱与热情著称的国度几乎只剩下满目疮痍。但古怪的是，人们在断壁残垣中相拥而泣，却是庆祝来之不易的重逢与团聚。父亲回归了家庭，母亲想起了丈夫的姓名，女儿终于不必因没有父亲而被邻里的孩子欺凌。多么美好而圆满的结局。

他说我是唯一和他一样拥有着关于你的记忆的人。我当然记得你。我因此写信给你，即使大多数时候都情感干涸，缺乏逻辑。我知道这样的信注定不会得到任何回应，没有一位邮差拥有将信件投递至天堂的能力。但并不频繁地，我会想要写信给你。

即使是在我们的旅途中，我也鲜少提及有关我自己的事。你时常谈论你自己，夹杂出糗和滑稽。你一直想要向我表达友好与善意，而我几乎总是刻薄而尖锐的，我反感你每一次想要同我靠近。但我甚至因为太过矮小、虚弱，无法将你从我身边推开。

我很少想到如果你没有救我，是不是就能够活下去。再活很久很久，直到你像今日的我一样，亲眼目睹战国先生莅临于此，白发苍苍。我并不畏惧死亡。自九岁时起我便不再畏惧死亡。所以我会想，如果我的死亡能够让你活着，也理应值当。遗憾的是，现实总是与幻想相反，活下去的是我，如今臭名昭著的红心海盗，英年早逝的却是海军中佐罗西南迪。但今日，便是以你的牺牲换来的结局。

书里说人们受过的伤会让人变得更加强壮。但作为一名医生，我得指出并不是这样。没有任何一道伤疤能让人变得坚强，那些痛苦和悲伤并不是必要的。没有一座城市应当被毁灭，没有任何人理应遭受苦难才能成长。幸存的人们在掩埋着遗体的砖瓦上嚎啕大哭，拥抱彼此，却一心想要重振旗鼓，只是因为那些背负着死亡而活下来的人们，从来都不会有第二个选择罢了。

或许在此以后的很长一段时间里，德雷斯罗萨的丧钟都不会再被敲响。人们会活着，重建城市，繁衍生息，在新王的庇荫下重新恢复满腔的爱与热情。但谁都知道，被侵略的国家从来都不止一个。战火从来都不曾偃息。或许我不该悲观，思考眼下还要做些什么才是更重要的事情。

圣诞快乐，柯拉先生。即使我现在并不在自己的船上，也没有为任何人准备礼物。

在这样一场堪称灾难的战斗结束后，我终于决定再次写信给你。我的右臂受了点伤，因此字迹凌乱而丑陋，连信纸和笔都是借来的。但我想你并不会介意，在我的事上，你从来都不曾介意任何糟糕的地方。这也令我坚信，即使是你的幽灵也一定是可爱的。自那天我离开你后，我便没有再梦见过你，也从未见过你的幽灵。我记得你的音容笑貌，却从来不曾梦见过你。我梦见所有的雪夜和黑暗的一隅，但那些场景里都不曾有过你的身影。

我想这或许是一种惩罚，惩罚只身一人离开的我，惩罚有幸存活的我。但也说不定是一种奖励。你是不是在上帝面前发过脾气，让负责修订梦境的神明将你从我的梦中抹去，并祝愿我可以拥有彻夜安睡的能力。

但你也知道，我向来不安于听从任何人的命令，即使是你。我决心今夜一定会梦见你，无论是哪一天的你，无论是活着的你还是作为幽灵的你。

我仍在海上，不曾下雪，也没有合适的烟囱让圣诞老人拜访。但我二十六岁了，知道想要的东西需要靠自己争取。

圣诞快乐，柯拉先生。

也祝你好梦。

END

*灵感来源于798话，十三年前的战国是黑发，而十三年后已然白发苍苍


End file.
